lovelive_lyrics_and_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Kousaka Honoka
WARNING:SPOLIER ALERT! PLEASE, IF YOU DONT WANT TO GET SPOILED, PLEASE DONT CONTINUE! Kousaka Honoka, the leader of the idol group µ's. She is also the main protagonist of the anime LoveLive! School Idol Project! Personality Kousaka Honoka has a very upbeat personality. Hoshizora Rin and Honoka have very similar personalities in the way that they are both very energetic. Once she has her mind set on something, she won't stop until she achieves it. This is how she manged to start µ's and how they all kept going with their career. When she gets too out of hand, she ends up messing up often. Honoka loves bread. Even when Sonoda Umi has scolded her several times that she was going to get fat, she has never stopped eating it. Surprisingly she doesn't like red or white bean paste, even though she works at her families sweet store. Honoka doesn't really get high grades or puts much time into her studies. She spends much more time from trying to save her school from closing and starting µ's. Printemps Kousaka Honoka is also the leader of the sub-unit in µ's named Printemps. This group consists of Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, and Koizumi Hanayo. They have 11 songs which consists of 7 singles. 1 more then the other 2 groups. 1st Single: Love Marginal 01. Love Marginal (Center: Koizumi Hanayo) 02. sweet&sweet Holiday (CenterOriginal: Kousaka Honoka, Live: Minami Kotori) 2nd Single: Pure Girls Project 03. Pure Girls Project (Center: Kousaka Honoka) 04. UNBALANCED LOVE (Center: Koizumi Hanayo) 3rd Single: Puwa Puwa-O 05. Puwa Puwa-O ぷわぷわーお (Center: Minami Kotori) 4th Single: Eien Friends 06''. Eien Friends 永遠フレンズ'' (Center: Koizumi Hanayo) 07. Nightingale Love Song (Center: Minami Kotori) 5th Single: CheerDay CheerGirl! 08. CheerDay CheerGirl! (Center: Kousaka Honoka) 6th Single: MUSEUM de Dou Shitai? 09. MUSEUM de Dou Shitai? MUSEUMでどうしたい? (Center: None) 7th Single: WAO-WAO Powerful day! 10. Wao-Wao Powerful day! (Center: Kousaka Honoka) 11. NO EXIT ORION (Center: Koizumi Hanayo) Honoka's Background Kousaka Honoka is a second year in Otonokizaka High School. Her family owns a Japanese sweet store named Homura. She lives above the shop with her mother, father, and sister. Both her mother and grandmother have graduated from Otonokizaka while her sister was thinking of going to UTX, a much more popular school in the beginning of the anime. Honoka is also friends with three girls named Fumiko, Hideko and Mika. When she was very young, she was very good friends with Minami Kotori and befriended Sonoda Umi through a game of hide and seek. Hobbies As everyone knows, Honoka's favorite thing to do is preform, but outside of that she loves to do many other things as well. Honoka loves to swim, she doesn't spend much time doing it, but still loves it. She also loves to collect stickers. She is also skilled at collected money on the streets. When she does so, she thinks of it is good luck. Clubs Honoka is in the school idol group µ's. In the second season of the anime, she is given the job of student council president from Ayase Eli. Originally, in the manga, she was in the Kendo club with Umi. She was skilled enough to win a tournament.